Pokemon Bedtime Stories
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: Just some Pokemon bedtime stories I thought up to help me with my writer's block.
1. The Last Meal

Pokemon Bedtime Stories

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: These are just 3 stories I whipped up. Enjoy!

The sound of the Ekan's hiss echoed in the Ratata's ears as the Ekans coiled around the rat's body. "Soooooo," Ekans hissed coldly, wrapping around Ratata. "Ssssince you're about to be eaten, issss there anything I can do to make your lassst few minutesss meaningful?" Ekans asked.

Struggling to break free, Ratata quickly squeaked out, " Yes, there is. Please tell my wife to make me my favorite meal, and I would like to see my 23 childern before I die."

Ekans nodded, but before leaving to deliver the messages, he asked, " Will you please ride in my mouth? I need to make sure you don't get away." Ratata nodded, and leapt into the snake's mouth. "This way you can deliver the messages yourself." Ekans explained.

"Please mister Ekans, before we go, can I please have that berry over there? My wife likes to eat those." Ekans thought nothing of it as he silthered over to the nearest berry bush. He lowered himself on the ground, and Ratata quickly grabbed the berry. Thanking Ekans for being so kind, Ekans silthered to Ratata's house.

While Ekans slowly made his way to Ratata's house, Ratata slid the berry down Ekans throat. Ekans didn't seem to notice.

* * *

When they reached Ratata's house, his wife stood on the grass, crying sadly. Ekans opened up his mouth to reveal Ratata, and Ratata said, "Dear wife, I want you to know that I love you, and that I'll always be here for you, even when I'm out of this world. I want you to gather our 23 childern and bring them outside. But before you do that, will you please fix my favorite meal?"

His wife nodded. Then she went to the kitchen and started fixing her husband's favorite meal. While fixing it, she called all of her 23 childern outside to meet with their father.

When they got outside, all the childern began crying. "Please don't cry, childern. After all, why cry when you know I love you, and will always be looking after you when I'm not here anymore?" The childern stopped crying. "Good. Now, here comes your mother. Why don't we enjoy my last meal together as a family?"

"Ekans," Ratata pleaded. "Please let me and my family eat together for one last meal." Ekans nodded. After all, he would eat the whole family after having Ratata. Might as well wait.

So, Ratata's wife sat the plate of food down on the ground. All of the childern began fighting over the food, biting and scratching at each other in hunger. Ekans watched the battle with interest.

"That's my food!" Cried one of the 23 childern. "No, that's my food!" Cried another. "Oh yeah? Well this is mine!" Cried out another child as he climbed upon Ekans. Ekans shook the child off of him, only to have him cling on even tighter with his sharp claws.

"Hey! This is a fun ride! Everybody, climb on!" Soon, all the childern climbed on Ekans, their sharp-knife like claws digging into his skin.

After awhile, Ekan's body fell to the floor, dead. All of those sharp claws had stabbed Ekans to death. And the berry Ratata had slid down Ekans throat had paralyed Ekans, just as he would do to Ratata before eating him.

A/N: That was really...strange. Think about it:

Snakes stab small animals, like mice, with their fangs before eating. The venom in their fangs paralyze the victom, making them unable to move. Hope this helps with the confusion.


	2. The Story of Pusle of and Minun

Pokemon Bedtime Stories

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Enjoy!

Once upon a time when the earth was still young, lived two odd looking Pokemon. They looked like Pichu's, only their fur color was a white-ish apricot. Instead of small, pointed ears, these Pokemon had long, floppy ears that touched the ground.

Most of the other Pokemon would make fun of them by calling them names. This hurt the two Pokemon badly, since their hearts were so kind, so they couldn't understand why the others would do such a thing.

One Pokemon, however, was different. Her name was Mikka. Mikka was a Chansey, and she was as kind and as loving as the two Pokemon. Mikka had a rough day. Her egg was stolen, someone had pushed her, making her fall in mud. So, Mikka had wondered through the forest, looking for someone who could help her with her problems.

"Oh me," Mikka complained as she sat down by a tree. "Who will help me with my problems?" Mikka thought ouloud. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice called out, "We will, we will." Mikka looked up to see who was making that strange voice. "Who are you?" she asked.

Both of the odd-looking Pokemon jumped down from the tree Mikka was sitting by. "We don't have names." They both said in unison. "Oh, well why not?" Mikka asked, a bit surprised at this bit of news. "Because after our parents adopted us, they were caught by Pokemon trainers. They never had a chance to name us."

"Ohhh. That's so sad. Would you like to have names?" Mikka asked. Both of the odd-looking Pokemon nodded gratefully. "Oh, OK then. Let's see...hmmmm. Why not Pusle, because of the plus sign on your cheek," Mikka pointed to the first brother. "And you can be Minun because of the subtraction sign on your cheek."

Smilling happily, the two brothers began listening to Mikka's problems. Then, both Pusle and Minun began telling Mikka about their childhood and how awful life was to them. Mikka realized that these two Pokemon were different from all the others. They were always cheerful and kind, even when their lives had been so terrible and sad. They always watched out for one another. Most of the Pokemon Mikka knew were mean and very untrustworthy.

Hoping that their story of courage and self-esteem would change the other Pokemon, Mikka began telling everyone about how wonderful Pusle and Minun were. Soon, Pusle's and Minun's cheerfulness made the other Pokemon friendly.

Legend has it that whenever there is someone who needs help, a Pusle or a Minun will show up to that person and help them with their problems. Just like Pusle and Minun did so long ago.

THE END

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up either tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Hard Work pays Off

Pokemon Bedtime Stories

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writting them. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. Flames are also good, just make sure you tell me why.

Once upon a time in the freezing winter, lived a Eevee named Robbie.

Robbie loved playing more than anything else in the world, and you would often find him playing by himself.

There was also a Cyndaquil named Cinder. Cinder was very hard-working. He would work all day and all night just to get things done, and hardly ever played.

One day, Robbie's mother sent him out for wood to help build a house for winter. Robbie's house was very old. It had been built by his great-great-great grandfather, yet it still stood. But since his house was so old, it had many cracks and holes, making the bad weather get in easily.

"Hello, Cinder!" Robbie greeted as his friend, Cinder, built himself a house. "What are you doing?" Robbie asked. Cinder kept on building as he replied, "I'm building a house. Mine's to old and creaky, so I need a new one."

Robbie laughed at this. "Hahaha! Building is so boring! Why don't you and I go look for firewood together? I know a frozen pond we could go to along the way."

"Robbie, all you want to do is joke off. You don't care for work, but I do. You need to go get some firewood yourself. Your house looks terrible, and it's so cold, a Charmander could huff and puff, but blow no fire."

"Don't be such a fool! Come and play with me, Cinder. Work is boring!" "No, work is important. It gets things done and keeps things neat. Now off you go, you lazy fox."

Robbie shrugged and walked off. He never did collect that firewood, and soon it got so cold, his mother caught a sickness and died. Robbie was freezing. He had no home, and no firewood. Plus, no mother.

Sad and cold, Robbie knocked on Cinder's new door to his wooden house he had built. The door opened, and Cinder stood there in the doorway, a knowing expression on his face.

"You didn't collect firewood, did you?" he asked. Robbie shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. It was so cold, my mother caught a sickness and died. Please Cinder, please let me stay in your house. I'll work everyday and pay you rent."

Hoping it would teach Robbie a lesson, Cinder agreed. Soon, Robbie knew the true meaning of hard work.

THE END

A/N: I know it seems like Robbie didn't care for his mother, but then again, this is a bedtime story. Like most tales, the charaters never grieve. Instead, they either beg/or there happy. So please don't mind that.

Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review!


End file.
